Unsettling Revelations
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 68. Unsettling Revelations: "All of the Olympians just discovered some... unsettling revelations."


**I do not own PJO**.

**Theme 68: Unsettling Revelations**

All of the Olympians just discovered some... unsettling revelations.

Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, and Hermes, sadly, got double the revelations. Poseidon and Athena just discovered that Percy and Annabeth were dating, and they were definitely not in a peachy mood. Hermes and Demeter are also in a similar position because they also figured out that Travis and Katie were dating.

The unsettling revelation for all the Olympians? Well, apparently, Apollo fell in love with his Oracle, and now Apollo is skipping his duties to spend time with her.

"I say that we kill off Rachel so Apollo would get back to his duties," Ares suggested. All of the Olympians, minus Apollo, were in a meeting to discuss about Apollo's used-to-be-secret affair.

"But that would only cause a war," Athena said offhandedly, too worried that her daughter's IQ would lower by being around that idiotic son of Poseidon to focus properly.

"Exactly," Ares said while grinning like a maniac.

"How about forbidding him to see Rachel?" Artemis said.

"Then Apollo would sneak off to see her," Poseidon commented, also unaware of everything that is going on.

"How about building a robot like Rachel?" Hephaestus proposed.

"Doesn't compare to the real thing," Demeter said distractedly.

"Only letting him see Rachel once a week?" Dionysus finally added in.

"Again with the sneaking off," Hermes said, not fully focused on the meeting.

"Just leave them be?" Aphrodite said.

"But he needs to be disciplined," Zeus said. He turned to Athena and said, "What do you think, Athena?"

No response.

"Athena?"

No response again.

"Athena!"

"Hmm?" Athena finally said, breaking out of her trance.

Zeus sighed and said, "What should we do about Apollo?"

"Talk it out with him." After she said that brief reply, Athena went back to thinking about ways to break up Percy and Annabeth.

At that exact moment, Apollo teleported into the room. When he saw all of the tense faces of everyone minus the worried parents, he said jokingly, "Did I not get the memo or something?"

"Apollo, we were just talking about you," Hera said coldly. "Take a seat."

Apollo did as he was told, but he was even more nervous now. What were they talking about before he came in?

"Apollo, you see.. How do I phrase this..." Zeus said, fumbling over his words. Finally, Ares cut in and said, "We know you have been making out with Rachel behind our backs."

At this, Apollo went a bright shade of red. He stuttered out nervously, "W-What are you t-talking about?"

"It's okay, Apollo! I completely support your relationship!" Aphrodite said cheerfully. Apollo shot a thankful smile at her, then turned to the rest of the gods.

Right after Zeus opened his mouth, Apollo cut him off. "Well, if you know, then I guess you should also know this."

"What? That you married her?" Zeus said, completely serious.

"No!" Secretly, he wished he could.

"Then, what is it, brother?" Artemis said impatiently. "I have my Hunters to get back to."

"Well, you see," Apollo said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I may have, possibly, could have..."

"Oh for the love of mechanics, spit it out!" Hephaestus exclaimed. Apollo took a huge breath and said in a rush, "ImayhavehadachildwithRachel."

"What?" all of the gods, including the worried parents who just snapped out of their trance, said simultaneously. Apollo said in a tiny voice:

"I go Rachel pregnant."

Silence. That was the only thing that accompanied that statement, followed up by a very loud "WHAT?!"

Yes, today is a day of revelations for the Olympians, most of which are unsettling.

**So yeah, mainly centered around Rapollo.**

**AND HOLY FREAKING ARCEUS, I FINALLY DID TWO THEMES IN A ROW FOR THE SAME FANDOM. I feel kinda guilty and proud of myself at the same time.**

**The revelation about Percy and Annabeth dating along with Travis and Katie dating was mainly for fun.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
